


Caprice

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Your mood towards Ezra was becoming sudden and unaccountable. Were you desiring him when you didn’t want him? Were you willing to trust him with the one intimate thing you could give a man?. . .Ezra looks over at you, “what?”“Nothing,” you mumble.Ezra smirks, “you have your deep-thinking face on Y/N.”You have been with this man too long.You sigh and lie back on the cot. “It’s nothing Ezra.”“I’m the only person here,” Ezra drawls in his deep seductive voice.The only one within reach, you think. The only one I trust between my legs.Did you really just think of Ezra as trustworthy?
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Caprice

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

Your legs and back are screaming in pain as you trek your way across the Green. The landing pod you descended in from the station malfunctioned on entry and now you were stranded, alone, on this alien moon. 

You were sent down alone to find another group of diggers. You were meeting them at the Queen’s Lair, and with your pod malfunctioning you were miles away from the famed dig site and had to move across this foreign terrain blindly without knowing what awaits you. 

The map in one hand is battered and the compass in your other hand isn’t much help. The dial keeps fidgeting every time you stop and check the direction you are heading. You cuss your boss for making you come down here.

“They need extra protection Y/N!” He had hissed at you.

“The group has enough! I was to stay here because I am going on another expedition with another crew!” You had grounded out.

“That crew is going to have to wait. You are the best gunny, and I need you down on the Green with your exceptional weapon skills. Coms have already come through there are independent diggers clamoring for the Queen’s Lair!” He had risen his voice over the course of his little spiel.

You had sighed, fucking wishing you had never agreed to come to the station. You should’ve stayed home – on Earth. 

“Goddamn it,” you hiss at yourself now as you check the map and the compass.

Your eyes move between the battered paper and the compass. You blink multiple times hoping the dial stops fidgeting, stops ticking every millisecond trying to find which way is north.

“Fuck my life,” you sigh as you begin walking.

You hear the crack of a branch and stop. You heart pounds inside your chest as you slowly put away the map and your compass. You hear another crack of a branch.

“Still don’t know why you can’t talk?” Drawls a deep voice yards in front of you.

Your eyes land on two figures making their way towards you. You slowly backup and take cover behind a tree with an enormous trunk. You swallow as sweat begins to roll down your back.

“Had to place me with a fuckin’ mute,” the voice drawls as the two make their way past your hiding spot. “Where were you pointing again? ‘Cause I don’t see anything, or anyone.”

Seconds tick by slowly.

“Well,” the voice drawls angrily, “there’s no one here. I don’t know. Maybe they vanished? Been down here too fucking long man! Mind playing tricks on you.”

Silence fills the air.

Your hand moves to your rifle as you feel something against your helmet. You move your rifle at lightning speed, pressing it against a chest.

“Came prepared I see,” the voice drawls out.

“I’m not here to cause any trouble,” you remark as your finger hovers over the trigger. 

“What are you here for?” He asks with a grin.

You take in the man pointing his pistol at you. You can make out his brown hair with a single patch of blond hair. He has a full mustache and fuzz covering his cheeks and jawline. Your mind races through the people aboard the station. His face doesn’t look familiar.

“Who are you?” You hiss out.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does!”

He grins, “part of security? Rifles are given to those with security and military clearance. Which means you’re here to help with protection.”

“It doesn’t matter,” you ground out. “Who are you?”

He shakes his head and laughs, “I’m here to find gems and make bank.”

You sigh heavily, “doesn’t answer my question.”

“And you didn’t answer mine!” He retorts. “Look light is fading, and trust me, a woman alone on this moon is danger. I recommend you follow me and my mute partner to our tent.”

“I can handle myself.” You remark.

“You might be security, or military. I don’t care. There are men who have settled on this moon and when they find you, they will not hesitate to do things to you a sex deprived man like myself wants to do to you.”

You instantly take a disliking to this man even though he’s being honest with his words. You know there are settlers on the moon along with diggers looking for the Queen’s Lair.

“What says you won’t do the same?”

He grins, “I’m not a monster like they are.”

Your eyes are on him as he lowers the pistol.

“Come on, if you want to survive,” he turns and begins walking.

The mute partner glances at you and turns, following the talker.

Your stomach growls as you lower your rifle.

Damn this, you think as you begin following them, damn him.

\-------

Two. Goddamn fucking months. You’ve been stranded on the alien moon for two months with Ezra and the now deceased mute companion. 

Things went sideways one day when the three of you came across a father and his daughter digging for gems in an area Ezra had claimed as his own.

“It was my area Y/N,” Ezra had seethed at you.

You had rolled your eyes, “this isn’t Earth ya know. This is all free land. The Green isn’t something you can just claim Ezra. They wanted to dig so let them dig.”

“I need to make bank,” Ezra had hissed at you.

You were both grabbing the mute’s pack as his lifeless body laid between the two of you arguing.

“You could’ve gotten her,” Ezra had remarked.

“I was not shooting a fucking teenage girl Ezra! Are you out of your goddamn mind?” You had shouted at him as he stood.

Now you watched as he sat on the cot across from yours. You two had become friends.

Nope, you think, not friends. More like acquaintances.

You two bickered about everything. You had become like an old married couple but without the sex.

You lie down on the bunk thinking about sex. Thinking about a man’s hands on your body, his mouth moving against yours then his mouth moving down your naked flesh, licking your nipples. His mouth would then move down across your stomach then he’d dip his head and lick up your folds.

You moan loudly at this picture inside of your head.

“You okay over there?” Ezra asks in his deep drawl of a voice.

You sigh and turn to your side, making sure your back is to Ezra. “I’m fine.”

You close your eyes and think about a man’s tongue against your clit. Your mind flashes to him between your legs thrusting in and out of you.

Fuck, you think as your body heats up.

In your mind, your eyes move up this man’s body and your eyes land on Ezra’s face. He’s the one giving you pleasure, he’s the one fucking you.

You sit up, turn, and face Ezra. 

Ezra notices your movement and glances at you. “What?”

Are you really wanting to know what his mouth against yours will feel like? His mouth against your naked flesh? Against your core and on your clit? Are you wanting to feel his cock inside your slick walls?

He had been so blunt and brazen the first couple of days. You got used to it, you had gotten used to most of the men in your security unit being the same way. You weren’t afraid of them because they were your team, they’d never mistreat you like the man you’re looking at now would. Yet he was the only means of sexual release on this planet. The only means you felt comfortable with anyways.

“What’s going through your mind Y/N?” He asks in his drawl of a voice. It’s airy, seductive.

You squeeze your legs together as your core floods with pleasure from his voice alone.

“Nothing,” you whisper as you lie back down.

Your ears listen as Ezra moves in his bunk. You try to stay awake as he falls asleep. You need release even if it’s from your own hand, and even if you’re picturing Ezra eating you out with his tongue and fucking you endlessly with his cock.

\-------

Five months. Your eyes roam over the tick marks in your journal. 150 days on the Green with Ezra. 

You need to get off this moon, you need to get back to the station. You need to get back home.

“What are you doing?” Ezra asks as he hands you a bar.

“I’ve been here five fucking months Ezra. I’m ready to go home.”

“Five months?” Ezra laughs. “Means it’s been close to eight for me.”

“Eight months? And you aren’t itching to go back to the station? Back to Earth?”

Ezra shrugs as he bites into his own bar, “like I’ve said, I need to make bank to get back to Earth. You are security you get paid no matter what! Whether you are on the station or down here on the Green. Me? I’m just a lowly digger who gets paid by the gem. I need money to go back home!”

You had told Ezra what your job was – doing security for digs and expeditions to moons. You had told him your boss had sent you down to find your team because of distress coms the station had received. You left out two little details – you had the map to find the Queen’s Lair and you were here to protect the team from people like him.

You wonder why you hadn’t told him about those two details. Were you protecting him? Were you protecting yourself? 

You do know if the two of you come across the Queen’s Lair and the team, they’d welcome you, not him. Ezra would cease to exist the moment they saw him. The team would see Ezra, an independent and lowly digger, as a threat. They wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of him in a heartbeat however you’d probably defend him and try to keep him alive.

Your eyes roam over Ezra. Was he becoming a friend? Someone you cared for? Someone who mattered to you?

Your mood towards Ezra was becoming sudden and unaccountable. Were you desiring him when you didn’t want him? Were you willing to trust him with the one intimate thing you could give a man?

The bickering between the two of you still happened on occasion but it wasn’t constant like it was for the first two months you had been stranded on the Green.

Ezra looks over at you, “what?”

“Nothing,” you mumble.

Ezra smirks, “you have your deep-thinking face on Y/N.”

You have been with this man too long.

You sigh and lie back on the cot. “It’s nothing Ezra.”

“I’m the only person here,” Ezra drawls in his deep seductive voice.

The only one within reach, you think. The only one I trust between my legs.

Did you really just think of Ezra as trustworthy?

Your body floods with heat as you imagine his head between your legs and his cock thrusting in and out of you. Those two pictures haunted your dreams and made you cum against your fingers in the middle of the night. Maybe tonight should be the night he makes you cum with his tongue and his cock.

You inwardly moan as you squeeze your legs together.

Fuck, is all your mind screams. Fuck me. Fuck me Ezra.

You want to say those words, need to say those words to him. 

“Ezra,” you whisper as you sit up. You hear the lust in your voice.

Ezra looks over at you and raises a brow. “Y/N.”

You hear the seductiveness his voice has as he says your name. You know he wants you too.

“I need help with something,” you whisper, “I need you to come here. Please.”

Ezra raises a brow but gets up.

Your eyes look up at him as he walks over and closes the distance between the two of you. You reach up and cup his cheek. You pull his head down and brush your mouth against his.

Ezra moans against your mouth as you pull him down on top of you. He reaches down with one hand and palms your core. He grins as his fingers teasingly rub your core over the material of your pants and hears you inhale a breath.

Minutes later you pull away and look at Ezra.

Ezra looks down at you and smiles, “I’ll be glad to help you.”

You moan, “Ezra.”

Ezra dips his head down and nuzzles your neck. “Say my name again.”

“Ezra,” you sigh contently as you feel his mouth against your skin.

“Y/N,” Ezra moans back as his hands find their way under your shirt and onto your stomach.

You can’t wait. You need him now.

You sit up in the bed and remove your top. You take his hands and place them on your breasts.

Ezra moans as his hands cup your breasts. He’s wanted you naked since the day he first came across you on the Green. 

“Don’t take your time Ezra. I need release,” you lean forward and lick his lips, “I know you need it too. I’ve heard you in the middle of the night.”

Ezra growls as he strips himself of his shirt then claims your mouth again.

“You little devil,” Ezra mumbles as he pushes you back against the cot. His mouth moves ferociously over your skin.

He flicks his tongue over one nipple then the other, moving back and forth between the two. He moves one hand down and snakes it under your pants. His fingers find your folds. He can feel you’re hot and wet. His cock hardens as he pictures himself thrusting in and out of your depths.

You roll your hips as you feel Ezra finger your folds. “Oh, yes.”

Ezra kisses his way down your stomach. When he reaches your pants he scrambles out of the bunk, making quick work by removing your pants and underwear in one swift motion.

“Show me Ezra,” you moan as kneels on the bunk. “I want to see you.”

Ezra stands back up and pushes his pants down.

You moan and lick your lips at seeing his hard cock pop out. “Come here.”

Ezra steps forward as you lean up and reach out. He hisses as your hand wraps around his cock.

“Fuck!” He moans loudly as your tongue swirls around the tip.

You run your tongue up and down his length before you take the tip of his cock into your mouth. You swirl your tongue slowly around the tip as your hand strokes his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Ezra hisses as his orgasm builds inside of him.

You release his cock from your hand and mouth, “return the favor.”

Ezra moans as he kneels on the bunk between your open legs. He dips his head and licks up your folds.

“Oh, fuck yes Ezra!” You nearly shout as his tongue flicks your clit. 

You look down at him as he eats you out. His brown eyes are on yours as you bite your lip and move one of your hands through his hair.

“Mmm—yes,” you hiss as tongue circles your clit faster.

Your orgasm rises inside of you quickly. Your toes curl as your hand pulls tightly on Ezra’s hair.

“Ezra,” you moan loudly as your orgasm hits and rolls through your body.

Ezra keeps his tongue against your clit as he feels your body tremble under his tongue. He inserts two fingers into you. He slowly thrusts them in and out.

“Ezra!” You shriek as your pleasure sensors begin to build another orgasm.

Ezra pulls back from your clit but keeps his fingers inside of you as he kneels between your open legs.

“Fuck me,” you moan as Ezra withdraws his fingers and strokes his cock with your juices.

Ezra places his cock against your folds and thrusts into your pussy in one swift motion.

You arch your back as you feel his cock enter you and your pussy welcoming him. Your hands claw at his chest as Ezra begins thrusting in and out of you fast and rough.

“Fu—yes,” you moan as you roll your hips trying to meet his thrusts.

“Mmm,” Ezra moans lowly as your pussy wraps around his hard cock. He takes in your tightness, wetness, and warmth. Your pussy feels way better than his hand.

Ezra’s orgasm is still rising inside of him. Feeling your pussy around him is driving him quickly to the edge.

“Fuck,” Ezra moans as he thrusts deeply inside of you once, then again.

You pull Ezra down and brush your mouth against his. You look into his eyes and smile. “Cum in me Ezra.”

“You little devil,” Ezra growls as he thrusts into you and explodes inside of you.

You moan as you feel him cum inside of you. You reach down and rub your clit, sending pleasure throughout your body. “There’s something about you Ezra.”

Ezra thrusts into you again, making sure he empties all his seed inside of you.

“I hope it’s a good thing,” Ezra utters before capturing your mouth. 

You smile against his mouth, “your voice is seductive. Your cock is magnificent.”

Ezra grins, “and here I thought you didn’t care for me.”

You shrug, “maybe I do. There’s plenty of time to figure it all out.”


End file.
